Star Wars: The Call
by EatsBooks
Summary: The Jedi get a call for help from Ecnalab, a small planet in the outer rim. Master Jaina Fel and Knight Ben Skywalker are sent to investigate... Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my OC's and plot.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _*Tap*tap*tap*_ light feet ran down the hall. Azile was gasping for air, she'd been running a good half hour now, and was nearing her limit. Azile wanted to pause and catch her breath, but she knew she couldn't afford to waste any time; she could already hear _them_ cutting through the doors. _'Almost there'_ she thought as she made a right turn. _*Thud*,_ her heart sank, she knew _they_ had finish cutting through the door, and _they_ had done it far too quickly. Azile entered the communications centre hearing blaster fire heading her way. She allowed herself a small smile as she sealed the door behind her and fried the control panel. _They_ were too late, _they_ wouldn't be able to stop her now.

"Azile, quickly, we must send the message, we're almost out of time," a young man said, glancing anxiously at the door; knowing it wouldn't keep _them_ out for long.

"Reed, this will take a couple minutes, I need you to watch my back," she stated as she turned on the holo com. He nodded and picked up his blaster. They could hear the fighting coming closer, it was almost at the door now. Azile quickly recorded a message, she could hear _them_ cutting through the door. Reed tightened his grip on his blaster, knowing that they both would most likely die here. Azile punched in the frequency, hoping her Intel had been right.

Just as she hit send, _they_ made it through the door, firing as _they_ came through. Reed ducked behind a consul, firing back. Azile reached for her blaster, ducking for cover as fast as she could. It wasn't fast enough. Azile screamed as a bolt hit her side, puncturing her lung. She knew she only had a few moments left.

"Azile!" she faintly heard Reed yell, as she saw him get shot in the arm trying to get to her. She smiled at him weakly, her vision was going black, the pain going numb.

"Bye...Reed.." she gasped out weakly. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me a while to write it. This is my first story, so please be understanding if there are spelling and grammar mistakes. Apologies in advance if the characters are a bit ooc. This chapter will mainly be setting some stuff up, and letting you know what's been happening. Enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter 1**

Morning. An inevitable and unavoidable part of the day. The worst part of the day in Bens opinion. He was not a morning person, and, at nineteen years old, he very much wanted to sleep till noon. Ben glanced at his chrono and saw it was only 0800. He groaned and rolled over, wondering if he could get away with it today. He'd just gotten back from a mission late last night, and he still had to give his report to the council. Bens stomach growled loudly. _Well, so much for that thought._ He sighed as he got up and ready for the day.

Ben ran a hand through his red hair as he walked down the corridors to the mess hall; thinking about the past year. It was hard to believe that it had only been about a year since the war against Abeloth and the sith. Since Vestara. He felt a small pain in his chest at that thought, and pushed her and her betrayal from his mind. Since then, the Jedi had quickly completed the move back to Shedu Maad. The political aspects of the jedi's move took a bit longer, as they had had to go through the process of separating from the Republic. Thankfully it had gone smoothly, despite the few senators who wanted the Jedi to stay under the Republics rule. Now the Jedi were able to help anyone who needed it, without having to dance to the politians tune.

Though Ben, being a Knight, could have gotten his own apartment, he had chosen to stay at the Jedi Acadamy instead. He was often asked to help with the younglings sparring lessons anyways, so it was more convenient to stay there. His cousin Jaina, and her husband Jag, had gotten a house a few miles away from the Acadamy. Jaina was of course busy on the council, and Jag had gotten a job teaching some young Jedi Knights how to fly. Bens younger cousin, Allana, was a youngling at the temple. Being Chume'da, Allanas time was split between her Jedi studies and her princess studies. Ben was fairly certain his Aunt Leia was going to ask Allana to be her apprentice soon.

As he was about to enter the mess hall, his com link started beeping. Ben sighed. It looked like he'd be missing breakfast today.


End file.
